Woodmanor
Woodmanor is the capital of the Eyrian Empire. Known as the City of Gods it is the official home of the Imperial Family and the seat of the Imperial government. As Greyhawken cities go Woodmanor is young and about middle sized in population. Woodmanor is of interest because the United States has a formal relationship with this Empire. Visitors have noted how bright and clean the city is. The streets are wide and the city has lighting and sewage facilities the equal of any Earth city. History Woodmanor is a created city. It is not a place you would normally find a city developing. As a result it has none of the baggage of an existing city. It's only real item of trade is the Imperial Government itself and the needs of the people that live there. In 1544 Imperial Calendar Tesral decided to more the Imperial Capital from Eyrie Keep. The Keep had served decently, but he felt that the growing and stable empire needed a capital that reflected that. The brooding monster multi-layered castle was not the image he wanted. Tesral had a city planned that had no walls or defensive structures. In the center of his empire things like walls are not needed. Parks, districts even the port town were planned from the start. The first palace was a modest affair comprising only the area now called the main block. Functions quickly pushed residence out and the first residential blocks were built. They expanded in a rather haphazard fashion, and the Imperial Family House was added to the south. In 2035 IC Ivan replaced the entire palace with the one that is seen now. He created the basic structure including the magic that allows the residential rooms to be configured by anyone with a key, and great impossible glass domes over the residential gardens and the Great Hall. The rest he left to the artists and craftsmen of the Empire to contribute their efforts to the furnishing and decoration of the bare palace. Woodmanor has acquired the patina of age and respectability. Even Elves admit that the place has turned out well, for something so new. City Districts Commercial District North of the Palace, the University District, and Embassy Row. The commercial district holds the majority of the businesses in the city. Everything one needs to live in a city and far more inns that you think could survive. These are usually a chain of inns, one of which is open year round and several, as many as the owner can afford, that are only open the month of Grand Court. In that time they make their money, and will as the population of the city swells to as much as five times the usual. One also finds the usual butchers, bakers, and candlestick makers that any city needs. Embassy Row To the West of the University is an area of fine estates. While embassies are not the only occupants of the District they are the main one. The Residence of the Lord Mayor is also in this area. City governmental buildings are located on the Imperial Way. The Hunting Park A wooded area interspersed with large meadows. The park is stocked with game, more than the park could produce on its own. Contrary to the common practice of Kings the park is open to anyone. A fee of one Mark is charged for the taking of any animal. It is popular with the large Avian population of the city. North Residential District Yep, people live there. A planned neighborhood. It does not have the inns and visitor businesses of the commercial district. Any shops are geared to the daily life of people. The Palace District This is the Palace proper, the stables, and the guard barracks. Quayside The port on Woodmanor Lake is five miles from the heart of the capital but considered a part of Woodmanor none the less. Quasyide has the docks for the river craft that ply the rivers and lakes. Also found are the Navel shipyards that build both water ships and the sky ships. Quayside is heavy with carpenter's shops, sail-makers and foundries. The Naval base fits out ships and trains sailors. University District The university district is to the east of Embassy Row. It consists of the cloisters of the 12 colleges and the businesses that cater to their wants and needs. Not all of these are in the interest of knowledge, of the academic kind. Right off the Imperial way are the few Imperial Governmental offices not located within the Palace proper. The Postal System, the Imperial Treasury, and others. Places Coranth Embassy It is said that the Empire of Coranth is the child of the Eyrian Empire. Eyrie cirtenly did support the Coranthian people in overthrowing the Saxons. The King of Coranth took home a quartet of Eyrian princesses. Yes relations are excellent. Ambassador HRH Rillen and her Husband Sean represent the Empire of Coranth. Domain Embassy Eyrie spent a thousand years at war with this power. Those days are over and trade is the rule. The very different laws regrading slavery does cause some tension. Escaped slaves will not be returned. Ambassador Don Carlos Estrilla De Fuega and his wife Maria represent the Domains. The Dragon Inn The door does not work. Indeed the whole front of the place is the door. This leads to a long winding tunnel that takes you far under the city to a tavern sized for Dragons. The Dwarven Lords (Pantheon) Built to resemble a stone cut hall. Spare and simple. The Egyptian Pantheon It manages to look dry and dusty even in Woodmanor. The Elizabeth Theater (W-39 orange E) Named for its patron Elizabeth Tudor, a member of the Imperial Consort, the "Liz" as it is called is the most popular theater in the city. The principle playwright is William Shakespeare the Imperial Director of Entertainments. His plays are eagerly awaited. He generally writes only three or four new plays a year. Premieres are a hot ticket and difficult to get. The theater seats 2040. The Elizabeth Company are the players and managers of the theater. Elven Grove Local Vala Temple. The councilors are available to meet your religious needs. The Flask and Retort (BB-35 blue "R") Tavern frequented by the magicians of the colleges. The tavern is broken up into many smaller booths to facilitate private conversation. The Golden Orchid A small exclusive house of joy in the high class district of Woodmanor. Her stable consists entirely of girls that have been given Ane-like sex organs, including the Mistress herself. Entry to the house is by invitation only. the invitation can be extended by the Lady herself or by a customer in good standing. The Golden Orchid itself is a manor house, not in the business district. It is to Catherine's best interest to not annoy the neighbors with undue noise or much comings and goings. The Greek Pantheon Temple One stop shop for all your Greek needs. Impressive looking. Hall of Philosophers Temple of Lisa Goodman. The temple holds a large publicly available library. Hindii Pantheon Empty and looking worse for wear. Since the Elf'Hindu war no one has been willingto occupy this land. The building are slowly crumbling to ruin. Imperial Offices, Treasury & Banking (X/Y-47 "MT") Headquarters for the Ministry of the Treasury and the Imperial Ministry of Banking. Both branches have the need for many clerks and accountants. More than the palace could hold. The Imperial Palace A massive palace of several wings that themselves have wings. It is as much the most exclusive apartment complex in the Empire as it is the offices of the Empire. The building itself is entirely 16 foot ceilings It does have offices and perhaps fewer than you might think. Imperial bureaucracy is not all prevalent. The Main Block holds offices, the Great Hall, meeting rooms, dining facilities and servant quarters (on the third floor). The most striking feature is the seamless glass roof over the Great Hall. A Divinely created item. The Foyer is done entirely in precious and semi-precious stone. The great seal on the floor is gold and ruby. The Residence wings are to either side of the main block and hold numerous apartments that can be configured in several ways to accommodate guests. Some people have permanent residences there. The place can hide entire manors of a more normal size within it. One feature is that each County has a four story, 30'x60' permanent residence. Like the great hall the East and West gardens have huge seamless glass domes. The work of His Holyness Ivan. The Imperial household has its own wing, three stories that holds the whole of the household, consort and concubines alike. Floor plans of the Imperial Palace Starts about half way down the page. The Quill & Lectern The oldest tavern in the university district. It has a large rambling room on several levels giving a more private feel to the various seating areas. The Quill & Lectern deals mostly in ale and beer, with some wines for the discerning. Food is limited to finger food or bread and a thick venison stew that is a local favorite. It is frequented by both student and instructor alike. The Elizabeth Theater Named for its patron Elizabeth Tudor, a member of the Imperial Consort, the "Liz" as it is called is the most popular theater in the city. The principle playwright is William Shakespeare the Imperial Director of Entertainments. His plays are eagerly awaited. He generally writes only three or four new plays a year. Premieres are a hot ticket and difficult to get. The theater seats 2040. The Elizabeth Company are the players and managers of the theater. Sauroi Lands Embassy The Empire enjoys excellent relations with this far flung land to the north. The Embassy manor is the largest small building you are likely to see. With Sauroi averaging 13 foot in height the manor is built large, but contains fewer stories and rooms that you would expect it too. Like Avians, Sauroi like space to spread their wings. Ambassador Ganin Reaverson and his wife Luiss host. United States Embassy The United States is currently occupying the estate of a noble that bankrupted himself with fraud while building their own Embassy. Marcus Marbie and his staff represent the interests of the United States of Earth. Due to some interesting magics run through the gate they enjoy full access to Earth's datanet and communications. Yes, your cell phone works. Woodmanor University The University of Woodmanor is the most prestigious school in the Empire. It has the most diverse curriculum and the best teachers. It also is not cheap. The whole is divided into 12 Colleges. Each with its own living spaces, common rooms, and teaching halls. Each features a tavern as well. Members of one college can enroll in the classes of another, no problem. Each college is governed by the members of the college that set tuition, and hire instructors. The body of the University is the Dean and the Council of Colleges. the University also runs the library to save the cost of each college having to create its own. The Dean of the University has veto on any instructor he considers incompetent, and the appointed power to control the finances of any college that cannot care for itself. The Dean is appointed by the Emperor. Each college elects its representative to the council. The dean is Maeglin Lamman Minuialon and he has been dean since the founding of the school 400 years ago. *'Long Halls and Library:' (Z/AA-46 "WU") The location of the University Library and the offices and residences of the Deans and faculty hired by the University proper. *'Arilan College' -- The patron is King Jenna Arilan. The college is founded "to preserve and disseminate the literature and learning of ther amcient Empire of Arilan". While thye accept anyone Arilaners have a preference. They provide ten scholarships a year to Arilaners.. *'Cettleing College' -- Founded by a patron of learning Andrew Cettleing. They provide three scholarships a year. *'College of Arcane Arts' (BB-46 "AA") Catering to students of magic. The college accepts only arcane spell casters or those striving to be spell casters. The Abba Scholarship takes 6 students a year. The Myatan Scholarship two. The rambling halls and quads are said to be deliberately confusing. The College is famous for the Octagon Hall. A masterwork in magic and mosaic. *'College of Ancients' -- No more ancient that most. "Ancients" is picky preferring the scions of the mobility and being priced likewise. The have the most luxurious of quarters. *'College of Coran the Wise' -- The college favors Centaurs and half Centaurs. It has the roomiest quarters on the campuses. Coran pays for eight students a year. *'College of Seven Philosophers' -- Founded by the seven philosophers mentioned. Frankly at the time they had been kicked out elsewhere so they founded their own. *'College of the Temples' (CC-47 "CT") Founded to "improve the education of the clerical class." Temples does not discriminate by religion but accepts all ordained persons. The college is known for the Hall of all Gods. A tour de force of the glass makers art. *'Imperial College of Tesral' (Z/AA-47 Light scarlet "TC") The founding college. Tesral is the patron. The Emperor pays for the education of ten students a year through their academic career. *'Morgan College' -- Founded by the behest of a fighter and duelist known as Jason (the Knife) Morgan. A man not known for his learning. He died without heir and left his considerable fortune to found a college at the University and pay for the education of five students a year. *'Patriarch’s College' (Z/AA-4r "PC") Founded by Endarian Elsoria grandfather of the current Paterarch. They pay five scholarships a year. The college prefers Elves. The building is noted for the small forest in the central courtyard *'Randon College' -- Founded by a Seahaven merchant named Randon Guylopolus. The concentration is on Greek literature and learning. The ancient philosophers of the Greek language are heavily taught. *'Women's College' -- Takes only females into the house. Teaches anyone. Sharla provides four scholarships a year. Empress Sabrina provides ten. Category:Cities Category:Greyhawke